Collection
by BonesBird
Summary: Some random stories I and RedheadedDynamite wrote on skype. Anything standard Paige wrote, anything italicised I wrote… easy!
1. Never Mind The Strangers

Title: Collection

Author: BonesBird and RedheadedDynamite

Summary: Some random stories we wrote on skype. Anything standard Paige wrote, anything italicised I wrote… easy!

Characters: Hotch, Ardeen, Garcia, Morgan - mentions of others

'Ships: Votch and Morcia

Disclaimed: We don't own Criminal Minds… Paige claims Vee.

Lyrics: Never Mind The Strangers - The Saw Doctors (Long lyrics, but they fit the chapter, tis only short)

* * *

_**Takes two to get together**_

_**Takes time to make it last**_

_**Sure we'll all end up in some ways**_

_**Like a drink in last nights glass**_

_**But we take this chance together**_

_**Lets not think about the end**_

_**Never mind the strangers**_

_**Coz I'll always, be your friend**_

_**Until the end**_

**Veronica waited eagerly for Hotch's door to open, for him to walk out, as he did every day between 5 and 7 pm, depending on when he worked 'till, to come down and greet her. She waited and waited for him to come down, not wanting to go up there and bug him, even if that was her daily routine. By four every day, she would be up there bugging him, urging him to get his crapload of paperwork done. Not today though--Not any day from this point on. Strauss would make sure of it, especially after their little "chat" this morning.**

_**Hotch looked out of the window in his office, the blinds were drawn at such an angle that no-one could see in but he could see out. He watched Veronica kicking her heels, lent on the edge of Prentiss' desk staring towards his office door. He smirked to himself, he loved her very dearly, but didn't want her transferred. He wished he could pick her up, kiss her, and take her home and just talk with her, right this very moment, but the risk of her transfer to another team was just too great. Plus, it'd be highly unprofessional, something neither Veronica, nor Hotch, was.**_

**Veronica sighed, "Emily, what am I going to do? I'm so sure I'm getting fired" Her heels kicked Prentiss' desk, making a small banging noise. Emily just rolled her eyes. "You're not getting fired. Hotch and Garcia wouldn't stand for it." She smiled reassuringly, brushing some hair out of her face.**

_**Hotch finished putting signatures on his paperwork. Generally it took him longer, because Veronica would be sat distracting him. He was desperate to get to her, he wanted to be able to meet her at home, to spend time with his two favourite people, Veronica and Jack. He hoped that Strauss hadn't scared her away for good**_

**She waited and waited eagerly as the moments counted down. She checked her watch every two minutes. "5:02" "5:04" and the times went on. Until finally, she heard the door slam shut, Hotch locking his office door behind him. She bounced off the desk. Emily laughed a bit, grabbing her own things. "Quitting time," she said softly. Veronica nodded. She tried not to appear to zealous of Hotch's 'return' but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She gathered her pea-coat and her laptop bag with any additional paperwork and research about the case they were drawing up a profile for. She nearly ran in her super-high-heels to meat him at the stairs. Hotch smiled at her, taking her hand, as they left.**

_**Hotch walked her down to the car and opened the passenger side door for her. He smiled as she climbed in, thanking him and running a finger along his shoulders. He climbed in his own side and started up the car, but not before sneaking a first after work kiss**_

**She blushed and kissed him on the cheek once the car was successfully started. "I'm sorry about this morning," she spoke solemnly. She felt terrible. It was her fault Strauss had called them into her office. Criticizing them on "Inter-Bureau fraternizing" and such. It was the same speech they had heard six months before, after Morgan had told everybody who was willing to listen that Hotch had, "Gotten back on the horse!"**

_**The meeting with Strauss that morning had not helped with the heaps of paperwork he had to do. Though he had since assured Veronica that she would not get fired, that, in fact, that is the last thing Strauss would do, he knew it would play on the back of her mind, and that hurt him to think. He hoped that she would move passed it so their home life could be as normal as it had been the last six months. He knew that Garcia had tried to reassure her that these meetings were common and mandatory for any agents in a relationship, and she would no doubt have reminded her that she and Morgan were in on "disciplinary" at least once a month, but he didn't think that Vee would see it that way. In her mind, she was dispensible. While Garcia and Morgan were not.**_

**"On the bright side, if I get fired, we can pretty much have angry sex in many different places at all hours of the day to get back at Strauss! That'll teach the old hag!" Veronica chuckled, she was kidding of course. She liked to play down her fears with a casual joke. Even if it was** a sex joke.

_The joke set Hotch into an awkward giggle, but he was certain beyond certain that nothing would happen, It was all for her that he did. She and Jack were the things in his life that brought him light and joy in amongst the darkness of their job_

"So, Taking me home? Or am I joining the ever-wonderful Hotchner men for the evening? She smiled, folding her hands together, and placing them in her she was wearing a skirt, she kicked off her heels and crossed her legs indian style, that was the joy of being short, you can sit any-way, anywhere. Even if it was unlady like.

_"You should come home with me, you do every night anyway" Hotch smiled as he watched her get situated, she always found a way to make him smile. He had never smiled as much as he had since meeting her_

"You're right. I do. I should get home one day soon--And at least.. clean out my fridge. I'm only home long enough to grab some clothes.. I'm pretty sure, though, half of my wardrobe is at your house." She smiled. She loved seeing Aaron smile, she thought it was the most beautiful sight in the whole entire world. It made her feel better when she was sick, made her happy when she was sad. Calmed her, when she was stressed.

_"Maybe you should just leave your stuff at my place" he asked, not realising that he had essentially just asked her move in until a second later. He felt a little shocked then gave a smile "I don't think that came out right"_

"...I knew what you meant." She smiled awkwardly. "Unless.. I don't. Elaborate" She teased. She didn't honestly think he'd ask her to move in, then again. She didn't honestly believe a wonderful, smart, kind man like Aaron could love her. So, any more, she never knew.

_"Well, I suppose... I just asked you to move in... You spend every night with us anyway?" He asked, turning his head slightly to get a quick glance at her shocked expression before re-averting his eyes to the road. He knew she'd probably only joked about elaborating, but he felt he had too_

"Sure." She said, a one word answer. She didn't really think anything much would change. Just the fact, she wouldn't have her own apartment to go check one once in a blue moon.

_"You mean it" He asked, slowing the car at his building. He smiled as turned off the engine "Do you mean it?"_

"No, Hotch. I'm lying." She rolled her eyes, adjusting herself in her seat, putting her shoes back on and opening the door.

_He smiled at her sarcasm and started down the hall to his apartment, He laughed as she followed, wobbling on her shoes_

"Sounds like a good idea. Most of my shit is at your place. I really only have my bed, and my couche.. The couch I usually just used for sex and TV time in college" she shrugged, seeing the expression on Aaron's face go from wholesome to gruesome made her laugh. "I'm kidding--Sort of."

_"You'd best be kidding, that couch can go in an alley" Hotch joked and opened the door,_

"I said I was--Sort of. Besides, the only sex that happened was with Mike. And, he wasn't that great anyway." She winked and followed him inside, shutting the door behind her. She put her things in the closet. Hotch shrugged off her comment about their sex life.

_Hotch didn't bother responding to her sex life, it was easier to ignore it than to acknowledge it, He smiled at her as he followed her through to the bedroom "You already take up more of my wardrobe than I do"_

"You're right. But, a girl needs her clothes. Seriously though, if it's such an inconvenience, I don't have to move anywhere. Really, Aaron. I love you so much, That doesn't mean I have to live with you." She really was hoping to move in with him, but she wanted him to feel as though they 'thought' it through

_"No, it doesn't bother me at all, I'm just wondering how much 'stuff' you can have left to move" He joked, giving her a grin. He pushed his suits to the side of the closet and smiled at her. "Do you want me to take you to your place on the way to get Jack so you can pick up your stuff and your car?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. And, I've only got a few boxes of records and 2 or 3 drawers full of clothes" She smiled again, "I was planning on donating those anyway--And, everything else in my apartment was there. Minus that stupid sex-couch" She nudged him in the side. "By the way, Aaron, I just hope the whole.. sex aspect of our relationship hasn't really.. made anything awkward, for you anyway." She winked, and put her coat away.

* * *

**Yeah, we wrote this on skype, and considering we're in two different time zones I'm surprised it flowed as well as it did!**


	2. Listen To Your Friends

**Title: Collection  
Author: BonesBird and RedheadedDynamite  
Summary: Some random stories we wrote on skype. Anything standard Paige wrote, anything italicised I wrote… easy!  
Characters: Hotch, Ardeen, Garcia, Morgan - mentions of others  
'Ships: Votch and Morcia  
Disclaimed: We don't own Criminal Minds… Paige claims Vee.  
Lyrics: Listen To Your Friends - New Found Glory**

**Remember, we don't correct this too much from writing it on Skype… so there is some random stuff in here… I do try to get rid of it though.**

* * *

_I should have listened to my friends  
I should have listened to them  
When they told me you had bad intentions_

Veronica dialed Garcia, just after she grabbed the last of her stuff from her apartment. She waited patiently for her best friend to pick up her phone.

_"Tech Wiz at your service" Garcia answered, picking up the phone, she hadn't looked at the call id before she picked it up_

"Greatest person in the whole wide world calling" Vee said sarcastically. She couldn't wait to tell her the great news, and ask to spend the night--A real girls night. Not their half-assed ones in the past.

_"Veronnie-Ronnie what can I do for you?" Garcia smiled at the joy in her friends voice. She smiled as Morgan stood up and left the office, "You sound happy"_

"That's because I am, actually. I'm going to have to change my address. Going down to the post office sometime on sunday. Take a guess why?" She was freaking out, extraordinarily happy. She waited patiently for her response

_"Oh, he didn't!?" Garcia almost shreiked down the phone. She could hear the excitement in Vee's voice and knew that it could only mean one thing. Since she'd started at the BAU, Vee hadn't had much to be happy about and Garcia had been her go to gal. For she was honoured. She hoped that Hotch had finally took the plunge and asked her best friend to move in_

"Yes! He did! Aaaand, to celebrate, I want to have a girls night with you." She fiddled with some things. Hoping Garcia would agree.

_"Yes, yes, yes. Tonight?" Garcia almost jumped out her chair in her excitement to get going_

"Sure! How about we crack open the D & G, get some liquor, and some brownies!" Her mind began to about all the things she could do with Garcia.

_"Liquor, yes. Brownies, yes. D&G yes!!!" Garcia jumped up and grabbed her jacket "I'll text the big guy and tell him I'm with another tonight" she joked, knowing that Morgan would know she was having a night with Vee_

They were best friends--Of course he would. Veronica smirked at the though. "Make sure you tell him, he's big. And rich!" She playfully spoke, gathering her D & G boxed set she bought for herself, and for Garcia after a terrible fight one evening with Hotch. "Leave your set at home, I just found mine. I don't think I'll ever tell Hotch I only bought it because of him." She snickered, tossing the Box in the back seat of her car.

_"What place am I aiming for then, mine, yours, Hotch's or Morgan's? Garcia asked, they had had their girlie nights at all of the houses, and this time she had no idea where they were aiming for_

"Oh. Right. I never thought about that. Since, I don't have a space, and Aaron has Jack, can we be an epic pairing and go for your house? I got the liquor. Can you say Absolut, Southern Comfort, and Jack Daniels?" She shut her car door.

_"Thats all good, Vee" Garcia said, smiling as she climbed into her car, she and Morgan had learnt after an incident with Vee needing a lift that taking their own cars was easier. She drove home, laughing as she realised Vee's car was behind her_

Vee honked the horn. "Some asshole in front of me needs to learn how to drive." She smiled and winked, even if there was a chance Garcia couldn't see it.

_Garcia decided to play coy and flipped the bird at her best friend, before waving at her. It made her laugh harder as she pulled onto the parking lot at her building_

She pulled in next to her, popping out of the car. "Hello, lovely" She said waving to Garcia. 'Long time no speak." She smiled, nearly hopping over to Garcia

_Garcia laughed as her best friend practically threw herself into a hug. She headed towards the door to let them into the building "So, whats got you so happy today?"_

"Other than the obvious?" She stopped and pretended to think. "Booze, Brownies, and some Hot, Hot, Greg Montgomery. DUH." She smiled, cradling the booze and DVDs in her arms like a baby.

_"So, you're glad he asked then Vee, it must have made you amazingly happy. Spill it all" Garcia let them into the apartment and watched as Vee put the booze one the kitchen counter_

"We were just talking, I said that half of my clothes were at his place, and.. the rest is history. He asked me to move in, in an.. odd way" She shrugged flopping down on Garcia's couch.

_"So, you've moved out. What about the stuff at your place?" Garcia popped the DVD in before flopping down next to Vee and pulling a blanket over them both_

"Well, All I had was that couch, and my bed--I told him I was getting rid of the apartment, but I'm just gonna... keep it for later..." she shrugged and took a swig of vodka out of the bottle

_"Sublet it. There are loads of junior agents who need digs." Garcia said, she had seen the stuff up on the computer bulletin boards. Even an apartment like Vee's would be loved by a junior._

"Good idea" She smiled at her. "This is so exciting" she said, she wasn't sure if she had ever been this excited, about anything.

_"Its fantastic, but have you thought it through. You and Hotch haven't exactly had a smooth ride" Garcia didn't intend to throw the week-long break-up of a couple of months ago in Vee's face. She knew how much they both regretted that week. But she needed to know that her best friend had thought it through._

"Yeah. That's been our only fight. We've had.. arguments, but usually about stupid stuff. Kind of like.. them." She pointed to the television. Dharma and Greg was playing. "We argue, but we don't get... too angry" She winked taking another swig. "I should hold up--Don't want to pull a Freya" she smirked and handed the bottle to Garcia

_"Good, I have to check, honey. I would be a bad friend if I didn't" She laughed, getting up and getting the brownies and ice-cream. She laughed at the mention of their previous attempt at having alcohol at girls night. That had ended with Freya setting off to a case drunk. "I doubt we'll get a case tonight"_

"Shhhhh!" She clasped her hand around Garcia's mouth. "You'll Jinx us!!" She giggled with delight. She was only pretending to be drunk, but she was good at it.

_"Haha... honey, I know you're not drunk. You tend to bounce more... then you fall asleep" Garcia had never seen drunk Vee. But she had had it described to her in great detail by their team-mate, Devin, who had seen Vee more than drunk._

"I don't... Bounce!?" She questioned, trying to remember herself drunk. "I'm pretty.. calm.. apathetic, even. When I'm drunk" She scowled, motioning for the bottle of Absolut.

_"you do bounce, according to Dev. Then you pass out" Garcia laughed, and smiled at her friend, who was swigging from the bottle "We're celebrating"_

"Yeaaaah." She scowled, swigging more. "I'm afraid to tell Devin. She may go into self-loathing mode... " she remembered her friend feeling bad about Spencer. "I can almost hear her saying, 'Spencer would NEVER ask me to move in--I'm sure he'd ask Freya'"

_"Yeah. Those two need to decide. Skinny Genius isn't interested in Freya that way, however big a crush on him she has" Garcia laughed "But she doesn't need to find out technically" She smiled, grabbing another brownie off the tray_

"Yeah. I just wish Devin realized this." She rolled her eyes, sitting back, and taking another swig. "Thank you mom, for giving me the gift to handle alcohol well."

_"I wish she did too. Reid escapes to my office when they start sniping at each other. He's so wonderfully naive, he thinks they just hate each other." Garcia pulled a glass towards her. "I wouldn't thank your mom"_

"My mom's a whore." She smirked. "Haha, Poor Reid. Devin's head over heels in love with him. Someone needs to sit down and chat with him." She smirked, She was hoping they would get married and have lots of little genius babies.

_

* * *

_

**OK… so… erm… yeah… I think we gave up…**


End file.
